


Help Me Help You

by zambietrashart



Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [11]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Alex has a crush on Willie, Alex hates his arranged marriage, Alex is rapunzel and Flynn rider's son, Ben hates Willie, Ben loves it tho, Caleb is here, Caleb worked with Mother Gothel, Carlos has a crush on Jay, Carrie and Audrey are sisters, F/F, F/M, I really did look at this fic and say make it gay, Julie and Carrie aren't in the first chapter, Luke and Reggie ship Alex and Ben way too hard, Luke is Ariel and Eric's son, M/M, Rapunzel is a good mom, Reggie is Snow White and Prince Florian's son, Willie and Jay are twins, Willie has a crush on Alex, Willie hates Ben, and Ben too, does zambie is gay?, he really did say I need a kid tho, he was in love with rapunzel, he's also Willie and Jay's uncle, he's creepy too, it gets explained, love cookie really did get used to Alex tho, my bad - Freeform, no one will ever know, step sisters, why wouldn't he tho Alex is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zambietrashart/pseuds/zambietrashart
Summary: Alex the son of Rapunzel fears for his future with the upcoming king of Auradon Ben who just so happens to be his fiancé. Alex was too nice he couldn't say no when Ben got down on one knee especially when his friends Reggie (son of Snow White) and Luke (son of Ariel and Prince Eric) were chanting say yes in the background. Maybe he just needed to learn how to live on a different side of the rules and a group of villain kids might just be the push that he needed cause he totally wasn't crushing on a long haired chill son of a villain named Willie, that would be ridiculous.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson & Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Ben, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Ben/Mal (Disney: Descendants), Evie & Jay & Mal & Carlos de Vil, Evie/Mal (Disney), Jay/Carlos de Vil, Julie Molina/Carrie Wilson, Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms)
Series: Phanfics (get it? please don't scroll past I'm sorry!) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958104
Comments: 26
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

Jay sat looking at his twin who was staring out the window as the other villain kids fought over chocolate as they drove over some sort of magic bridge. Jay couldn’t help but think that something was going to go terribly wrong if they messed up getting the wand he was trying to be optimistic but that’s pretty hard when your support system is as shitty as Jafar for a father and Caleb for an uncle. Caleb Covington was one of the world’s worst villains, he helped Mother Gothel kidnap Rapunzel when she was a child dreaming of getting his hands on her when Gothel died. He wanted her power of staying young forever hoping that it would reverse his curse of being a ghost but when he was sent to the Isle of the Lost, he turned human which was good enough for him. 

Alex took a deep breath rolling his shoulders back as his friend Reggie squeezed them trying to calm his friend down. Audry stood next to Ben adjusting his tie, she knew that she could never have him since he was engaged to Alex but she could try her best at flirting. The limo pulled up and Ben and Alex reluctantly stood next to each other Ben wrapping his arm around the blonde’s waist smiling politely as four kids came falling out of the car and Alex just stood picking at a hangnail hoping the kids were ok. One final boy got out of the car rolling his eyes at the others adjusting his jacket standing in line next to the other four.

“Hello, welcome to Auradon, my name is Prince Ben,” Ben was interrupted by Audry.

“Soon to be king,” she added helpfully.

“I hope you can find your stay here pleasant and that nothing goes too wrong so we don’t have to send you back,” Ben said going up to each of them shaking their hands. Luke and Reggie walked up behind Alex giving him a little push forward.

“You’re the son of Belle right?” a girl with purple hair asked and Ben just laughed uncomfortably.

“He is, did I mention that he’s also the future king?” Audry asked stepping up in front of Alex who just scratched the back of his neck looking over the villain kids blushing when the one civil one of the bunch winked at him.

“Yeah, you did. This your girlfriend?” the girl asked raising her eyebrows at him.

“No, actually, this is Alex, he’s the son of Rapunzel and my fiance,” Ben said wrapping his arm back around Alex who just looked uncomfortably at the five in front of him.

“Well, I’m Mal and this is Jay, Willie, Evie, and Carlos,” Mal said pointing to each person while she talked.

“Well let’s get you guys to your rooms,” Ben said releasing Alex who ran a hand through his hair sighing as the five followed him.

“Could you do your best to not look so uncomfortable around your fiance?” Luke asked shaking his friend.

“It’s not my fault, our moms set us up I was never really that interested but everyone thought we were so cute together,” Alex said sitting down on a stone wall behind him head in his hands.

“Get a grip Alex, you have to sell this relationship for the rest of your life man,” Luke said pulling Alex up and dragging him into the building that Ben had just walked into watching the villain kids walk up to their rooms.

“Hey Lex, we should get going for your mom’s dinner party right?” Ben asked and Alex adjusted himself nodding as the two walked arm in arm out of the building and into a limo on their way to the castle.

Jay looked over at Willie who was laying down on his bed arm over his eyes and ran over jumping on his bed.

“What the hell Jay!” Willie yelled shoving his brother and Carlos laughed from across the room.

“You so have a thing for that blonde prince but I don’t want to hear it until we get the wand,” Jay said knowing that his brother would find subtle ways to bring up the blonde prince until someone told him to shut up.

“Ok number one I don’t have a thing for him, and number two even if I did he’s engaged to the future king of Auradon so totally not going to happen,” Willie said and Carlos crossed over to their side of the room.

“You should totally try and get him to date you when our parents take over,” Carlos said slapping Willie’s knee.

“We still need a plan to get the wand,” Willie said and a knock sounded at the door and Mal and Evie were standing there ready to share a plan.

“Let’s hear it,” Jay said pulling them inside.

Reggie and Luke were walking down the hall leaning into the new kids’ dorm listening.

“...and if we break into the museum then we can get the wand and free our parents, it’s easy,” a female voice said and Reggie almost gasped but Luke threw his hand over his friend’s mouth with wide eyes shaking his head.

“What if we fail?” another voice asked scared.

“You know that we can’t fail, our very lives could depend on this,” the same girl as before said.

“They can’t get to us here, why can’t we just try and enjoy living here?” another boy said trying to convince his friends not to steal the wand.

“We’ll get sent back if we even screw up once, there’s no way that we can keep up perfect images forever let’s just get the wand and get our parents here.”

Reggie and Luke ran down the hall as footsteps approached the door.

“We have to tell Alex,” Reggie said looking at his friend freaking out.

“Duh, we have to be cool about it though, no freaking out,” Luke said and someone tapped his shoulder and they both screamed turning to see Ben standing there.

“You guys are out past curfew,” Ben said smiling at them.

“Sorry man, we just wanted to check up on the new kids who are planning on getting Fairy Godmother’s wand by the way!” Reggie said exasperated.

“Wait they’re what?” Ben asked pulling the two into his room that he shared with Alex. “Tell me everything.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knoooooooooooooooooooow I haven't posted in like four days but I have a very good reason for that... just let me think real quick of how I'm supposed to phrase this. My mom has bipolar disorder and she doesn't want to admit that she has it and my dad has anger issues that he never takes care of soooo my dad left me at a mall and didn't have his phone so I called my friend to pick me up and she was in the area so she did and then my dad came to come find me but I was already home so then my parents took everything electronic away from me so I couldn't update anything and then my friend was telling me that I should talk to someone and it was just a huge mess but my mom was in one of her good moods today so I have my laptop for the next few hours so I'm going to hopefully update Dating a Disaster too today and maybe one of my other stories if I have time but thank you for being patient cause my life is really chaotic right now.

“That did not go as planned,” Willie said collapsing on his bed groaning. They were still wandless and now in a little more pain than they thought they were going to be.

“We have to get the wand there’s no way that we can open the barrier without it,” Mal said sitting at the foot of Willie’s bed rubbing her temples feeling a headache coming on.

“We could just ask Ben to be put near the front during the ceremony and then we could grab it,” Carlos said laying back on his bed.

“That’s so obvious it might just work,” Mal said looking over at Carlos who backed away not wanting a noogie at the moment.

Evie and Mal retired for the night and Willie fell asleep dreaming of what him and Alex could have been in another life. Alex with a slight obsession with light pink and Willie would do anything for him, he’d treat him right unlike that stupid prince. Willie woke up frowning and made his way down to get breakfast not noticing that Carlos and Jay were still asleep. Willie tripped over a leg walking down the hall and was about to yell at the person until he saw that it was Alex sitting out on the hallway crying and he looked up before backing up further into the wall slipping out a small apology hoping that Willie would just move along and not ask him why he was crying.

“Why are you crying?” Willie asked but not in the sincere way that someone would normally ask but more of a horrified way.

“It’s stupid and you should just go along with whatever you were doing before,” Alex said rubbing his eyes and hugging his knees closer to his body. Willie would have normally walked away but something made him want to stay and give Alex a hug or tell him that everything was going to be ok.

“Can I sit with you?” Willie asked and there was a shocked look in his blue watery eyes but he nodded as Willie sat down close but not touching.

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Alex asked, looking at Willie sideways, his cheek resting on his knees.

“I don’t know yet, there’s just something about you that doesn’t make me want to feed you to the wolves or sell you for parts,” Willie said and Alex looked slightly uncomfortable before smiling slightly.

“I’m that special huh?” Alex asked, nudging Willie with his shoulder.

“Shut up,” Willie said, nudging him back and the two started shoving each other laughing the shoves escalating and Alex was soon on the ground arms pinned next to his head with Willie hovering between his legs both of them still laughing. Alex opened his eyes seeing the position they were in and his eyes widened slightly and Willie couldn’t get over how wonderful Alex looked beneath him.

“Uh Willie?” Alex asked, wanting to make sure Willie was still there.

“Yeah?” Willie asked, taking in the innocence in Alex’s eyes.

“We should probably get up,” Alex said, looking a little more down to earth than he had moments prior.

“You’re right,” Willie said, popping up and offering Alex a hand to help him up and Alex gave him a hug squeezing tight around his shoulders.

“Thanks for helping me out,” Alex said waving over his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Willie just looked after Alex leaning against the wall before shaking his head. No need to prove his brother right about his crush on the prince, the crush that totally didn’t exist but he would give the world and more to see that smile again and that pink against his cheeks and his eyes widen slightly before expressing gratitude for the simplest things. “Shit, I do have a crush on Alex,” Willie said to himself hitting his head against the wall. Maybe when they took over Caleb would let Willie keep Alex to himself and not make him a toy to play with.

Reggie and Luke watched as Alex ran into the door on his way into the cafeteria before walking around so he could get in laughing at their friend’s anguish as he sat down.

“Someone’s flustered this morning,” Reggie said, chin resting in his hand.

“Did someone say flustered?” a blonde girl asked sitting down at the table with another girl's arm hooked through hers.

“Morning Carrie, morning Julie,” Luke said, acknowledging the girls who sat down interested in hearing the story. 

“Go on, tell me what’s got you so flustered this morning sunshine,” Carrie said eyes pointed at Alex.

“I hate that nickname,” Alex said under his breath. Ben always called him that and his parents did too and he was fine with that but Ben just took it too far. “Nothing has me flustered, these two just made fun of me cause I ran into the doorway again,” Alex said rolling his eyes.

“Again?” Julie asked, she was a new transfer student who Carrie took under her wing and the two eventually ended up dating.

“He does this all the time but this morning it was unmistakable, you were blushing. What really happened before you came down here Alex?” Luke asked, eyes getting that excited look in them that made it hard to not tell the truth.

“Back off Luke, where’s an octopus when you need one,” Alex said, getting up trying not to look at the hurt in Luke’s eyes when he got up and walked out the door.

“That was weird right?” Julie asked pointing over her shoulder at Alex.

“Yeah, should we follow him?” Reggie asked.

“Give him some space,” Carrie said and Luke just looked after his friend, head tilted wondering what had Alex in such a mood.

Ben walked down the hall running into Alex who seemed to be walking back to their room.

“Hey, I missed you this morning,” Ben said holding Alex’s shoulders, stopping him in the dormitory hallway.

“Sorry, I just needed some air, I felt sort of trapped this morning. It sort of runs through my veins, you know,” Alex said trying not to act too weird.

“Yeah, I get that, did you already eat?” Ben asked, looking happily into Alex’s eyes which stared back into his, lost and confused.

“A little, I wasn’t that hungry this morning,” Alex said and Ben nodded.

“I’m going to go wake up the new kids, I’ll see you in our first class sunshine,” Ben said, pecking Alex gently on the lips before continuing walking down the hall and Alex took a deep breath before walking back into his and Ben’s shared room.

Mal woke up to gentle knocking on the door and flung it open seeing Jane standing there startled at Mal’s horrible morning behavior.

“Why are you waking me up?” Mal asked and Evie rubbed her eyes getting out of bed too.

“I was sent to wake you up for breakfast and to give you your schedules,” Jane said, handing Mal two pieces of paper and then a third with some sort of map drawn on it. “The highlighted route is to the cafeteria, um I’ll leave you to it,” Jane said closing the door and walking away.

“I wanted more sleep,” Evie whined, walking over to the closet pulling out an outfit the two got dressed quickly and opening the door seeing Ben standing there about to knock. Mal’s eyes narrowed glaring that the prince who coughed awkwardly.

“Good morning, did Jane wake you up?” Ben asked and Mal rolled her eyes knowing that she was actually going to have to talk to the prince.

“She did, we were just on the way to the cafeteria to meet up with the boys,” Mal said and Ben backed away.

“If you need any help…”

“I’ll ask someone else,” Mal said, walking away dragging Evie behind her. Ben sighed running a hand through his hair, first Alex was acting weird then Willie was missing from his room and now the two new girls hated him, what was happening today?

Mal plopped down at the table and it seemed that the entire cafeteria was staring at the villain kids.

“I have a spell that we can use to get Ben to do just about anything we say,” Mal said and the other four leaned in curiously. “I did some research this morning and only Ben’s fiance gets to be up in the front for the coronation so one of us is going to have to become his fiance.

“Well it can’t be Willie cause Willie wants to get down and dirty with Prince Ben’s fiance,” Jay said shoving Willie who shoved back.

“No I don’t,” Willie said and Mal snapped her fingers and the two looked back at her sighing.

“We need to figure out who’s going to do this,” Mal said looking around the table.

“Well he can’t have Carlos, Carlos is mine,” Jay said, holding the smaller boy close to him making his sputter and flail his arms around.

“Jay,” Mal warned and he let Carlos go and sit back down. “It’s not going to be Evie either, she’s my girlfriend,” Mal said and Jay hit his head against the table. “It’s you or me,” Mal said and Jay put his hands up in surrender.

“Prince Ben over there seems like he has a type and I do not fit that clean pliable type,” Jay said and Mal knew he was right.

“We meet up tonight to make the spell eight o’clock don’t be late,” Mal warned and the first bell rang as they got up walking to their first classroom. “Hopefully things can’t get any worse.”

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What sorcery is this? Two chapters in one day? Yes I'm just kind of bored trying to make as little contact with my parents as possible.

Julie walked down to the school kitchen for a late night snack with Alex and saw the five new kids sitting there mixing something.

“Hey,” Julie said shyly waving from the doorway and the five turned around like they had just gotten caught doing something horrible.

“Oh, hi,” Mal said going back to mixing and Willie looked away avoiding eye contact with Alex. 

“What are you guys making?” Julie asked walking around the counter.

“Wait you’re not scared of us?” Mal asked looking at the girl who looked into the bowl frowning.

“No, why would I be? Also you’re missing chocolate chips,” Julie said walking over and grabbing a bag bringing it over to the counter and dumping a good amount in smiling at her handy work. “You look confused, didn’t your parents ever make you guys chocolate chip cookies after a rough day and tell you everything is going to be ok?” Julie asked and Alex got closer standing on the other side of the counter.

“No, why would a parent ever do that?” Willie asked and Julie gasped and Alex felt his eyes water.

“I thought that even villains could love their kids,” Alex muttered and a tear fell down his cheek and he felt a finger swipe it off.

“Don’t worry about it, we’re far away from them now,” Carlos said trying to make Alex feel better but if anything he thinks that the kids should have been out of there earlier if this was what their lives were forced to be like.

“We should get you back to Ben before he calls a search and the entire school goes into a panic, it was nice to meet you guys,” Julie said grabbing Alex and walking out of the kitchen. The five stood there looking at each other and Mal kept stirring.

“This changes nothing,” she said.

Mal found Ben that morning standing at his locker and she walked up offering him the cookie and it took a while for him to eat it but when he did he was instantly in love with her.

Alex walked around the corner and bumped into Willie who was looking around for someone or something.

“Sorry, I’m so sorry,” Alex said helping Willie pick up his stuff.

“Don’t worry about it, I was actually looking for you, since you helped us with the cookies last night or at least your friend did I saved one for you,” Willie said and Alex’s head tilted confused.

“Oh,” Alex said opening the plastic bag and taking a bite he felt something come over him and then out, it was like he felt a shock of love for Willie go through him, did Willie just try to spell him? “Tastes good, I’ll see you later,” Alex said walking away with the cookie zipping the bag up rounding the corner before sprinting into Fairy Godmother’s classroom. 

“Alex darling what happened?” Godmother asked and Alex held out the bag.

“You know how with my mom’s healing power spells and stuff don’t affect me?” Alex asked and Godmother nodded. “Can you just see if this is spelled?” Alex asked and she looked over it.

“This has a love spell on it Alex dear, who would do this?” she asked throwing the cookie away.

“Don’t know I found it in my locker and thought that it was Reggie just trying out his baking again,” Alex lied and Godmother gave him a hug and sent him off to class saying to come to her if he ever got any more food in his locker.

Alex walked through the halls and saw Reggie and Luke waiting there for him and Reggie grabbed his shoulders shaking him. “The Evil Queen’s daughter is stalking me dude!” Reggie yelled panicked.

“Yeah just don’t eat anything she bakes for you then,” Alex said and his friends looked at him suspiciously.

“Why?” Luke asked walking in front of Alex backwards.

“It could be love spelled, luckily I have immunity unlucky for you guys, you don’t,” Alex said walking into his class where he sat next to Ben and he plopped down sighing.

“Good morning Alex, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about something, I met a girl,” Ben said dreamily.

“Ok?” Alex asked curious about where this was going.

“Well she’s like really pretty and stuff and don’t get me wrong cause you’re super pretty too you’re like really pretty but I think I love her,” Ben said and Alex almost started laughing cause Ben had been love spelled into falling in love with either Mal or Evie.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Alex said nodding trying not to laugh with happiness.

“I think we should break up,” Ben finally said sadly. 

“Sure yeah, totally,” Alex said eyes lighting up and he took the ring off his finger passing it back to him and leaned back in his chair and the rest of the class was just staring at their broken up OTP. 

“WHAT!” Reggie yelled from the back after a full minute.

“Hey listen I said yes to that proposal cause you guys practically made me so I’m cool with this honestly,” Alex said and he looked at Ben who was so out of it that he probably would never remember.

“Oh my God,” one girl in the back said fanning herself.

“The ship is dead!” another student called out.

“Who’s the girl?” That was a good question.

“She’s the daughter of Maleficent,” Ben said and Luke and Reggie’s eyes widened, she must have love spelled Ben and Alex didn’t care.

Class started and then that day was over before they even knew it and the tourney game was all anyone could talk about. Jay and Willie had joined the team since they were caught fighting and Carlos was there to support and Alex knew this because he was on the cheerleading team just cause he liked to dance. He had to admit that seeing Willie play was actually… nope not after he tried to love spell him. Audrey and Carrie suggested that they go over the cheers one more time before the game and everyone sighed, Carrie was like the nicer version of Audrey even though they were both kind of bitchy in their own way.

“We’ve gone over them enough,” Alex said trying to stick up for the girl who were done with rehearsing.

“Just cause you got dumped today doesn’t mean that I’m going to take it easy on you,” Audrey said and Carrie went to say something but Alex held his hand out telling her he had this.

“Yeah, it must suck that the guy who I didn’t even like in the first place and that you’ve been pining over for years finally breaks things off but he doesn’t do it for you but the daughter of the woman who put your mother in an eternal sleep because even she has more personality than you,” Alex said and everyone’s eyes were widened in shock. No one had ever seen Alex like this. “We’re all done with your bull Audrey so how about you take your bad attitude and just go,” Alex said pointing to the door. She growled picking up her bag stomping out and everyone started clapping for him, even Carrie. “I guess that means you’re captain now,” Aelx said to Carrie.

“I guess that means that you’re co captain now,” Carrie said throwing her arm around Alex. “Let’s go cheer our boys to victory!” Carrie said to the rest of the team which was indeed female.

The game went well and Willie and Jay scored the final shot before Ben started singing to Mal and Alex was freaking out at how funny it was. Willie and Jay started talking after the game.

“You’re telling me that you gave Alex one of the cookies too and he didn’t have the same reaction?” Jay asked.

“Yes, but I mean Caleb said something about Rapunzel being able to resist magic so what if Alex can too?” Willie asked starting to panic.

“He’d have no idea that it was a love cookie then and he’d just think you were being nice but don’t tell Mal that you gave him one of the cookies cause she’d freak,” Jay said patting his brother on the shoulder. Willie started walking in Alex’s direction and he hid behind the wall watching as Willie kept walking but Jay had seen him and stood in front of him keeping him close to the wall and Alex’s eyes widened.

“Hi,” Alex said smiling nervously.

“Help me help you, you don’t like Ben like that and I can keep it so his princely eyes are off of you but you have to give Willie a chance to prove himself, go on one date with him and if it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work,” Jay said and Alex thought about it.

“Ok,” Alex said shaking Jay’s hand wondering what he had just gotten himself into.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New fic in the Phanfics list, go check it out please it's a part of the disaster verse if you liked the first few stories so far, it's an unrelated one-shot while I figure out where I'm going with the story. Also... three chapters within 24 hours, I'm on a roll, too bad the story is like almost done, we're about a little over halfway through, we've got the coronation and family day left that's it. Sad boy hours are upon us my friends.

Alex couldn’t believe that he was about to do this, Ben and Mal were on a date apparently and so the rest of the kids were off for the rest of the day with nothing to do since their leader was out. Alex went to open his door to go ask Willie if he wanted to spend some time together but Willie was already at his door about to knock.

“Hey,” Willie said putting his hand down.

“How did you know which room is mine?” Alex asked confused about how Willie knew which room he had moved to since his breakup with Ben.

“Well, it has your name on it and I wanted to ask you a question so I looked at all of the doors until I found your name,” Willie said.

“What’s the question?” Alex asked leaning into the door.

“I wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date today?” Willie asked and Alex fell over backwards in shock. “Are you ok?” Willie asked jumping to help Alex up and grabbed his hands pulling him up and he fell forward slightly in Willie’s arms.

“Yeah, I-I mean I,” Alex was at a loss for words, Willie was ripped and Alex could feel the muscle beneath his fingers. “A date sounds nice,” Alex said and Willie smiled pulling back and grabbing Alex’s hand pulling him along. They walked down the beach that surrounded Auradon.

“So, I heard that you do cheerleading,” Willie said kind of curious as to how that worked with him being a guy.

“Yup, I actually don’t really care for sports much so I do cheerleading to stay active plus my friends and I are in a band which is pretty cool too,” Alex said and Willie wanted to hear Alex sing.

“So do you sing?” Willie asked and Alex laughed.

“I mean I’m not good or anything. I play the drums for the most part,” Alex said laughing and Willie now needed to hear Alex sing.

“You’re mother had one of the best voices that the kingdom has ever heard and you want to tell me than you can’t sing?” Willie asked and Alex blushed tucking a strand of hair behind his head blushing.

“Don’t let my mother hear you say that, it’ll give her a big head,” Alex said nudging Willie laughing. “There’s a family day thing, I know that not seeing your dad might be hard but hopefully you can find some comfort in my parents,” Alex said sitting on a rock further up the beach.

“Tell me about your parents or at least more about yourself,” Willie said grabbing Alex’s waist holding him still as he started to fall and Alex placed his hands on Willie’s shoulders smiling.

“All right then, I never wore shoes for the first six years of my life sort of taking after my mother and her hatred for shoes, I had a horse named Max which my friend Reggie wrote a song about, I’ve climbed so many trees but I have no idea how to swim, and yes, maybe I can sing,” Alex said and Willie was surprised at Alex’s openness with him. “Tell me something about you,” Alex said hopping down off the rock grabbing Willie’s hand starting to walk again.

“Well, my brother Jay steals stuff for my father’s store but my uncle tried to teach me magic tricks, I hate running one time Jay got me a board with wheels from and Auradon shipment and I didn’t stop riding it for weeks, and my full name is William,” Willie said and Alex chuckled at the last one.

“All right William, we should be getting back, my mother arrives tonight and I have to break the news of the breakup to her,” Alex said pulling them to the school’s yard kissing him on the cheek before running to meet up with a man in a blue tunic and brown baggy pants who picked him up spinning him around. It must have been Flynn Rider or Eugene which is what Caleb liked to call him, Eugene took Rapunzel away from Caleb or at least that’s what he liked to say. Willie took a second to think about that, if Flynn and Rapunzel had never met or gotten married then Alex would have never been born and that would have been a tragedy.

Reggie walked down the halls talking avidly with Doug about something and they ran into a girl who was holding some fabric blocking her view trying to open her door.

“I am so sorry!” Reggie said and helped the girl up before seeing it was Evie.

“Hey, you’re that guy from the other day,” Evie said pointing at him. “I was going to ask you something, I forgot what it was though,” Evie said and Reggie gulped eyes widening.

“I have a boyfriend,” Reggie said starting to back up going to run but and hand grabbed his collar and he was pulled back.

“If I wanted to know about your dating life I would have asked anyone else in this school not you yourself. I remember what it was now, could you possibly get me a meeting with your mother, I wanted to ask her how she still pulls off the yellow look, it’s got to be her fabric right?” Evie asked surprising Reggie and Doug who was just standing there in awe of her beauty. “Oh yeah and I have a girlfriend,” Evie said winking at Doug opening her door.

“I’ll see what I can do for you then,” Reggie said. “Could I get your number so I can get back to you on that?” Reggie asked pulling his phone out exchanging numbers with his mother’s villain’s daughter or new friend, new friend just sounds easier.

Reggie skipped all the way back to his and Luke’s room and saw Luke playing his guitar in the corner of the room looking out the window before gasping leaning forward trying to look out further. “He isn’t,” Luke said shocked.

“Who isn’t what?” Reggie asked sneaking up behind Luke laughing as Luke jumped falling off the windowsill.

“Thanks for that Reg,” Luke said getting up to look out the window again down at Alex who seemed to be telling his parents about the whole breakup and Rapunzel looked a little disappointed.

“Didn’t answer the question,” Reggie said and Luke grabbed the top of his head pushing it to look further out the window. “You don’t think he’s going to tell them about Willie do you?” Reggie asked and the two looked at each other for a few seconds before scrambling up and out of the room and down the stairs as fast as possible stopping in front of Flynn and Rapunzel out of breath. Alex just looked at his friends confused at their actions.

“Alex we have something to show you real quick, sorry,” Luke said speaking to Alex then his parents.

“I suppose it can’t be helped, good to see that you two are still together and energetic as ever,” Rapunzel said smirking at the boys wrapping her arm in Flynn’s walking into the school and Luke couldn’t help but notice that Rapunzel was wearing a long dress so no one would notice that she wasn’t wearing shoes.

“This is going to be a disaster,” Alex said seeing his mother’s bare feet hitting his head against Luke’s shoulder sighing and Reggie squeezed his shoulder.

“You can’t tell her about Willie,” Luke said once Alex got up again.

“My mother know about falling for the bad guy I just need to know if that’s how I’m feeling right now,” Alex said nervously.

“You’re father may have been a thief but he was a good man at heart, Jafar and Caleb had it out for your mom and Jasmine, we can’t tell your mom that you may or may not like the practical son of Caleb who tried to kidnap her and rape her dude,” Luke argued back. Alex sighed closing his eyes for a moment before nodding.

“Yeah, you’re right, come on the party is tomorrow we should help out with the decorations,” Alex said and Willie got out of his hiding spot sighing.

“You shouldn't’ trust me Alex and you shouldn’t defend me,” Willie said looking down before running back to his room picking out an outfit for the next day before collapsing on his bed falling asleep wanting the pain of the day to go away.

Alex walked by Willie, Jay and Carlos’ room and heard snores but saw Jay and Carlos come up behind him as he looked at the door.

“Damn,” Jay said frowning at the room debating on if he wanted to go inside or not. “Oh, how did the date go?” Jay asked elbowing Alex hard almost knocking him over.

“Fine,” Alex said rubbing his arm which was definitely going to have a bruise.

“Oh, I knew it you two are going to so get married and live in a big castle together, right Los?” Jay asked and the shorter nodded along mouthing sorry to Alex apologising for his friend, or were they more than friends, Alex was never exactly clear on that and Reggie had told Alex earlier that day that Evie was dating a girl who was probably Mal who was probably two-timing Ben. Well that didn’t matter, it wasn’t any of his business anyway.

“See you guys tomorrow for family day right?” Alex asked and the two nodded opening the door to their room.

“See you tomorrow your highness,” Jay said doing an exaggerated bow making Alex laugh.

“Never do that again!” Alex called opening his door down the hall falling back into his bed weighing his options. He could tell his parents or he could not. Which would be the better choice, he would have to tell them eventually if their relationship got that far. Alex fell asleep thinking of Willie that night not about the stress of his parents but about the feeling of Willie’s strong hands holding him still on the rock as he shared his life with the vk and holding his strong hand while Willie shared his. For once Alex wasn’t anxious for the next day, he just had a good sleep.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Jay woke up trying not to think about the call with his father that he was going to have that day. He walked down to his first class skipping breakfast and walking into the remedial goodness room seeing Fairy Godmother set up some sort of T.V. Willie was already in the room his foot was tapping anxiously.

“Dude you don’t have to be so worried, you haven’t done anything to piss Jafar off,” Jay said slapping his back.

“Yeah but Caleb isn’t going to be too pleased if he finds out that I’m dating Alex,” Willie said running a hand through his hair. “Maybe it was a mistake,” Willie added rubbing his temples.

“Are you kidding? You not being with Alex is like me not being with Carlos, I can’t properly function and clearly the lack of princey is making you insane,” Jay said whacking his brother upside the head.

“As much as I do love him, I have no idea how to tell Caleb,” Willie said and the other three walked in taking their seats.

“Today we are going to be speaking to your parents,” Fairy Godmother said motioning for them to come to the front of the room.

“Maybe he won’t even be there,” Jay suggested.

“I hope not,” Willie said getting up and standing at the front of the room. The screen turned on and five adults stood looking down at the children.

“Mal, my precious girl how is _ it  _ going?” Maleficent asked teeth clenched and eyes wide.

“Fine mother, everything is fine,” Mal said and Maleficent fell back into her chair sighing. The Evil Queen stared at Evie.

“Darling how much are you eating and your eyebrows are hideous.” Evie sighed leaning back into Mal.

Luke and Reggie were walking through the hallway trying to listen in on the goodness class and they heard how their parents were treating them.

“Carlos! Is that mutt for me?” Cruella asked with spastic movements.

“No, he’s my dog and I love him,” Carlos said hugging the pup closer trying to protect him from his mother. Alex had introduced the two when he was trying to show him where the computer lab was.

Jafar just stared at his sons making Caleb speak up. “It’s family week right?” the former ghost asked and Willie nodded. “Does that mean that Rapunzel and her darling child are there? I heard it’s a boy, it’s a boy right?” Caleb asked thinking about Rapunzel as a child.

Willie growled moving toward the T.V. “Don’t even think about Alex,” Willie said and Caleb held his ground the two glaring at each other.

“Shame, I was hoping that you would bring him and his sweet little blonde head back to me,” Caleb said leaning back. The call ended soon after a Fairy Godmother apologised to the students telling them that they could get to the festivities.

Willie walked out and saw Alex laughing with a younger girl who had black hair and a blue and yellow dress. 

“Willie!” Alex called out picking the girl up to introduce her. “This is Elanor, she’s Reggie’s sister, Reggie and Luke went inside did you see them on your way out?” Alex asked and all Willie could think about was what Caleb had said. Willie knew that if Caleb took over that he was going to take Alex away from him for pulling that stunt inside. “Are you ok?” Alex asked putting Elanor down and she ran back to her mom as she talked to Evie.

“Yeah, just a meeting with our parents, Caleb was there he just said something that’s all,” Willie said trying to reassure Alex.

“Oh, ok, did you want to meet my parents?” Alex asked pointing over to where they were.

“Yeah, yeah sure,” Willie said and Alex took him over and Rapunzel smiled and suddenly Willie knew where Alex’s smile came from.

“Oh, hello, I don’t believe we’ve met before,” Rapunzel said tapping her husband’s shoulder making him turn around.

“Uh, yeah, I’m Willie one of the transfers from the Isle of the Lost,” Willie said and Rapunzel smiled.

“Welcome to Auradon, if you ever need anything you just ask alright?” Rapunzel said placing a hand on his shoulder and Willie nodded swallowing. “Flynn honey, what’s wrong?” Rapunzel asked.

“His wrist,” Flynn said pointing to the small purple tattoo on his wrist with two c’s on it. “He’s with Caleb Covington,” Flynn added pulling his son and wife behind him. “You’re not getting their power,” Flynn said and Willie tried to explain but Adam came over trying to defuse the situation.

“What’s happening here?” Adam asked Belle, Ben, and Mal joining them.

“He had the Covington mark, Caleb could use him to transport here,” Flynn said and people started freaking out.

“Willie has had that mark since birth, he didn’t have a choice,” Mal explained and Alex got out from behind his father as the adults argued and grabbed Willie’s hand pulling him away.

“I’m so sorry Willie,” Alex said hugging him arms wrapped around his shoulders crying feeling horrible for his father’s behavior. “I had hoped that they would see the good in you like I did,” Alex whispered and Willie hugged back wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Everything is going to be ok Alex, I have to tell you something though it’s really important,” Willie said and Alex backed up wiping his eyes. Willie didn’t want to tell Alex about the plan to steal the wand but if Alex didn’t know then he wouldn’t love him.

“Ok,” Alex said wanting to hear what Willie had to say.

“Our parents sent us here to steal the wand and free them,” Willie said and Alex just stared at him.

“Why?” Alex asked.

“What do you mean, it’s not like we have a choice?” Willie asked.

“Why do you have to follow them?” Alex asked and Willie just couldn’t speak. “Fine, I’ll see you at the coronation.”

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are flashback

_ Alex looked around frowning when he saw a boy with long brown hair crying with a scabbed knee. Alex tried to remember the words to the song his mother refused to teach him but found himself panicking. Rapunzel walked up behind her son picking him up while running over to the other boy placing her hand on his knee singing the song fast so her son couldn’t hear the words. _

_ Alex took out a paper when he was home filling in the words her had understood. _

_ Flower gleam and ________ let your power shine ________ the clock reverse bring back what once was mine. ________ what has been hurt change the ___________ design save what has been lost bring back what once was mine. What once was mine. _

_ He only had to hear her sing it a few more times maybe to fill in the rest of the words for the song. Alex saw his father come up to his room and he tried to hide the paper by his father saw. _

_ “What’s that you got there bud?” Flynn asked picking Alex up. _

_ “Mommy sings a song that helps people, I want to help too,” Alex said and his father put him down grabbing the paper and a pencil filling in the rest of the words. _

_ “Now you can, only use it when there’s an emergency though ok?” Flynn asked handing the paper back to him.  _

_ “Ok dad!” Alex said hugging him quickly before running outside and to school. _

Alex sighed putting on his suit for the coronation white see thru shirt, pink pants, pink jacket, and white shoes. 

“Alex honey, come on!” Rapunzel yelled from the other room. Alex walked out of his room and saw Ben standing there.

“I came to ask for your forgiveness and I want to know if we can get back to the point we used to be,” Ben said grabbing Alex’s hands.

“What made you change your mind?” Alex asked curious.

“Mal put a spell on me that made me fall in love with her, even as I was under that spell, I knew that I loved you and I still did, I still do,” Ben said rubbing his thumbs over Alex’s knuckles. Alex couldn’t help but think about Willie, he loved Willie that wasn’t going to help him now. “Will you be my date to the coronation?” Ben asked and Alex took a second to think about it before nodding. “You look amazing by the way,” Ben added before pulling Alex out to his car where they would drive to the start of the parade.

Willie looked at Mal’s phone in horror. “He broke up with me cause the love spell wore off after our date, what are we supposed to do?” Mal asked freaking out. She turned around seeing Reggie and Luke at their door waving.

“I might have an idea,” Reggie said leaning against Luke in blue suit jacket with red buttons yellow collared shirt and blue pants. Luke was wearing a red jacket, black pants, and a black dress shirt smiling at them.

“We know how much you guys want to soak in all that “goodness” and Alex sure as hell doesn’t like Ben that way but Alex and his partner get to be near the front so why don’t you just win him over again?” Luke asked high-fiving Reggie as he ran out the door.

“How long did you know?” Mal asked and Evie just looked at the two freaking out.

“Since day one, it was kind of hard to miss it,” Reggie said and Evie frowned. “I really did want to help you though but you guys can’t destroy the barrier, Alex has been convincing Ben to bring over more kids and you guys can help with that. Do you really want your parents to destroy something we worked so hard to build?” Reggie asked and Carlos surprisingly stepped forward.

“I’m done with my mom pushing me around and treating me like a slave,” Carlos said standing by Reggie and Luke who smiled.

“Anyone else?” Luke asked and Jay walked over too.

“Dad uses me for his dirty work, I’m done stealing for him.” Jay looked over at Evie and Mal and only Evie walked away.

“If you change your mind Mal, you know where to find us,” Evie said eyes saddening as she walked away from her girlfriend eyes watering.

“She’ll join us Evie, just give it time,” Carlos said as Evie cried into Reggie’s side holding her dress with one hand keeping her from tripping.

_ “Check out what I can do,” Alex said to his new friend Luke who had broken his leg earlier that day. “Flower gleam and glow let your power shine make the clock reverse bring back what once was mine. Heal what has been hurt, change the fate’s design, save what has been lost bring back what once was mine. What once was mine,” Alex sang softly and Luke couldn’t feel any pain anymore.  _

_ “Woah, that is so cool!” another boy yelled running up to the two friends. “I’m Reggie!” he introduced himself smiling and waving. _

_ “I’m Luke and this is Alex,” Luke introduced Alex for him cause he was still looking at his hands and looking at his hair which was glowing seconds prior. _

_ “You must be Rapunzel’s son, my mom told me about Rapunzel’s power but one day she tried to heal a bad man who she didn’t know what bad,” Reggie said and Alex’s eyes widened. _

_ “Mom never told me about that,” Alex said eyes widened in shock. “I don’t want to ever use this again,” Alex said running away. _

_ “Alex!” Reggie and Luke called running after him. Alex was talking to another boy who looked around his age who hugged him until he stopped crying giving him a phone number to call and a kiss on the cheek as he left leaving Alex a blushing mess.  _

_ “Who was that?” Reggie asked and Luke slapped him on the shoulder. _

_ “Ben, the Beast and Belle’s son he’s like super important, he’s going to be the king one day,” Luke said smiling at the thought that his new best friend might end up being with Ben one day like his mom and dad. _

_ “Woah,” was all Alex could say after a few seconds and he realized that that was the first time that he ever felt love like that. _

“We’re here,” Ben said getting out of the car and opening Alex’s door taking his hand walking over to the carriage.

“Alex!” a voice yelled and Alex looked over his shoulder seeing Willie run over to him screaming his name.

“Alex we have to go,” Ben said pulling him a little.

“Alex!” Willie called again and Alex looked between the two confused on what to do. He had two choices, go with Willie and help him see that he had good in him and didn’t need to steal the wand or go with the boy that he loved in his childhood but couldn’t stand now and watch him get crowned king. One had risk but the other would make him unhappy. Alex closed his eyes taking a deep breath he knew what he had to do.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sniffs air* is that a cliffhanger I smell? Whatever will Alex do?


	7. Chapter 7

Alex ran away from Ben running to Willie.

“Alex, I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you it’s just that I didn’t want you to think that I was doing this for myself, I’m doing it for my friends and our parents cause if I don’t then our parents will show no mercy,” Willie said and Alex sighed.

“Your parents aren’t here they can’t get to you so you don’t have to do this Willie,” Alex said trying to get Willie to understand.

“That’s why I’m here Alex, I don’t know if my friends plan on going through with it anymore it’s so much better here than on the Isle, I’m not going to try to get the wand but I can’t be here without you beside me,” Willie said and Alex felt tears spring in the corners of his eyes and he hugged Willie tight sniffling.

“Yeah, I think I can do that,” Alex said pulling back and Willie looked at the mark on his wrist.

“I just hope that what your dad said was wrong, I don’t want Caleb to get here because of me,” Willie said and Alex held his wrist in his hands. “What are you doing?” Willie asked as Alex stared at his wrist.

“Just trust me,” Alex said. “Cover your ears,” Alex added before realizing that if he was holding one of Willie’s wrists then he couldn’t. “I guess we’re just going for this then.” Alex’s hair started to glow golden and as he sang and when he finished his hair turned blonde again and Willie’s wrist no longer had Caleb’s mark on it.

“You… how?” Willie asked and Alex just smiled watching Willie freak out. Bells started ringing and Alex realized that the coronation would be starting.

“We have to get to the coronation!” Alex said pulling Willie running down the street making it in a moment before Ben started walking in fingers still intertwined watching the future king look back at them upset. 

The coronation was on its way until Jane grabbed her mother’s wand sending a spark off into nowhere Mal ran down the stairs from where she was grabbing Jane’s hand taking the wand from her holding it close. 

“Mal!” Willie yelled running to her. “You don’t have to do this, we have a choice, we can choose who we become. You know that you don’t want to free them, all that they’ll do is destroy everything. Look at what they did to the Isle they will do the same here, if you care about any of us then please, put the wand down,” Willie pleaded and Alex found Luke and Reggie who were standing near Evie, Jay and Carlos.

“What if he gets hurt?” Alex asked and Evie held his shoulder pulling him closer to the two.

“Mal, please put the wand down,” Evie said letting Alex pull Willie away from Mal letting her girlfriend handle it. Mal handed the wand back to Fairy Godmother who smiled at her thanking her silently and Evie gave her a hug until screaming was heard from other people in the crowd and people froze.

“William, where are you William?” Caleb asked walking down the center aisle. Spells had no effect on Alex so he tried to stay as frozen as possible next to Willie squeezing his hand tight trying not to cry from fear. Caleb stopped in front of him smiling. “William and the darling Prince Alex, you look just like your mother,” Caleb said and Alex couldn’t stand him getting so close and had to back up tripping over himself.

“Don’t get any closer,” Alex said heart pounding as he looked up at Caleb from the ground.

“Oh, and who’s going to stop me?” Caleb said flicking his wrist making Alex stand as he moved closer and placed his thumb and forefinger under the boy’s chin making him look up at him.

“Uncle,” a voice said from the side and Caleb wanted to know who had broken out of his spell.

“Willie!” Alex called out relieved. Caleb was pissed that his nephew was getting in the way of his plans.

“William, you will walk away,” Caleb said sternly glaring at Willie who walked closer poking out of the crowd and ran over to Alex.

“Alex, are you ok?” Willie asked holding his hands as Caleb growled at his nephew having a relationship with the boy that was supposed to be his. Caleb didn’t want to have to do it but if taking Willie’s soul would make it so the Alex paid more attention to him, then so be it. Caleb snapped his fingers prepared to absorb his soul but found Willie still standing there. 

“That’s impossible,” Caleb said snapping again and again until his fingers hurt and Willie stood there smiling at Caleb losing his mind over something so simple.

“Don’t you get it old man, I’ve been healed,” Willie said stepping forward.

“I have an idea,” Alex whispered to him. “It’s going to seem crazy but you have to trust me, all I have to do is touch him,” Alex added and Willie nodded. Alex started running and Caleb teleported on top of Alex holding him down to the ground.

“Did you really think it would be that easy?” Caleb asked tightening his grip on Alex’s wrist.

“Yes,” Alex said before his hair started glowing. “Flower gleam and glow let your power turn to grime make the clock reverse keep that was never mine. Hurt what has been healed, keep the fate’s design, leave what has been lost, keep what was never mine. What was never mine,” Alex sang and Caleb’s eyes widened before he poofed into purple dust. Alex’s head hit back against the floor sighing as people started to move again.

Willie ran over to Alex helping him up laughing.

“Hey,” Willie said rubbing his thumbs over Alex’s knuckles making Alex blush.

“Hey,” Alex said back tightening his grip on Willie’s hands.

“Do you maybe want to hang out sometime?” Willie asked.

“I’d love to,” Alex said and their faces inched closer until an arm flung its way around Willie’s shoulder and Jay stood there smiling.

“You two really beat Uncle Caleb huh?” Jay asked looking at the gross shimmering remains of dust on the floor. Willie just glared at his brother tilting his head toward Alex saying they were in the middle of something. “Oh, my bad,” Jay said putting his hands up walking away.

“Where were we?” Willie asked smiling and over Willie’s shoulder Alex could see Reggie and Luke hugging and Carrie laughing with Julie about how they had won a war that they didn’t even know was happening in the first place. Alex saw his friends kiss and sighed happily.

“I think we were somewhere like here,” Alex said leaning in again arms around Willie’s shoulders and one of Willie’s hands on his face and the other around his waist.

“Yeah, me too,” Willie said as their lips brushed against each other’s before pressing together finally kissing. It wasn’t anything like it was with Ben where he would take things fast and dirty, Willie would take things slow and sweet. It was everything that Alex could have wanted. They pulled back hearing a cough from behind them and Rapunzel was standing there with Flynn.

“Flynn has something that he would like to say,” Rapunzel said pushing her husband forward.

“I wanted to say that I’m sorry for not trusting you and thank you for saving all of us, especially Alex and I am happy to know that my son is in good hands,” Flynn said and Alex smiled at his father’s remarks. 

“Thank you sir, that means a lot,” Willie said shaking his hand.

“No sir, Flynn is fine,” Flynn said and Willie laughed and walked along with his boyfriend’s, could he call him his boyfriend, family. He was happy and he was content with Alex just the way he had him, he now had his own fairytale ending.

Ben stomped up to his room throwing his crown across his room and took out a picture of him and Alex staring at his once true love with hurt and pain in his eyes. “You’ll see Alex, one day we’ll be together again and that street rat won’t ever bother us again.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make a sequel I set it up for one but I'm not sure yet. There would definitely be more Luke and reggie content in there and more Carrie and stuff cause I'm going to try and write a prequel that focuses more on the band and living as royalty and how Ben and Alex met and all of that stuff and maybe dig deeper into the characters on the isle too.


	8. Announcement

There will be another book in the series. If anyone is interested in sharing ideas or being a part of making the story please comment on this chapter and I'll give you a way to get in touch with me directly. Thank you all so much for reading and I will hopefully see you when the next book comes out.


End file.
